1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the interest in information display and the requirement to use portable information media are increased, research and commercialization of flat panel displays (FPD), as a substitute for cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, have been conducted. Particularly, among the flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a device which uses optical anisotropy of a liquid crystal to display images. The liquid crystal display is excellent in brightness, color display, and display quality, and is suitable for a lap top computer and a desktop monitor, or the like. Meanwhile, in a liquid crystal display, according to requests from users about input convenience, a function of touch screen capable of inputting an user's command by selecting instructions displayed on a screen with his/her hand or an object is desired.